


Jetpack

by wondergirlinwonderland



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondergirlinwonderland/pseuds/wondergirlinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba descends into his duel dome via jetpack and Joey Wheeler has a few thoughts about it. (Very slight Puppyshipping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetpack

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I'm up to in my rewatch of the YGO dub? If you guessed Grand Championship, you guessed right. Basically inspired by my thought of, "He has a jetpack? Oh wait, it's Kaiba. Of course he does," which I turned into a small dive into Joey's head. (Yes, I'm still using dub names, sorry to anyone who prefers stories that don't.) I was going to make this more Puppyshipping with a certain quote or two but decided to take it out, so the shipping is now very slight so if you don't like it, you can just take it as admiration in a way. Puppyshippers, don't fret, I do have something of these two written out that I just need to fix up and I'll probably be doing more, but I'm still trying to get the hang of these characters so I don't want to rush it. Also, that's why all of my fics so far are less dialogue and more just diving into their heads. Okay, I rambled on enough, I hope my readers enjoy this one!

"He's got a _jetpack_?"

It was Rebecca's voice that snapped Joey out of his stupor. He'd in fact been staring at that exact man who'd been descending from his private aircraft down to the stage in a fine white suit and yes, a _jetpack_.

Really, he wasn't sure why he was surprised. This was Seto Kaiba. Joey was sure the guy physically needed to be the center of attention or he'd die (or something of the sort), and seeing as he wasn't competing in the Grand Championship, clearly the next best thing would be coming in to say a few words after arriving in a jetpack.

The absurdity of it was almost too much. Everyone seemed to be in awe but all Joey wanted to do was roll his eyes. Really. He couldn't get over it. A jetpack. Instead of listening to the brunet's speech, he just went around in his head trying to imagine how many months' rent that one jetpack would have been able to pay for in his apartment.

"That showoff," he growled, but no one else seemed as flustered as he was. He shook his head at Kaiba. It wasn't just the fact that Moneybags had just come down from his private one-of-a-kind Blue Eyes jet using a damn jetpack, but the bastard looked so smug and confident as he did it. It simultaneously pissed Joey off and, though he didn't want to admit it, kind of awed him.

Joey couldn't imagine having that much money to spare on fancy gadgets. He couldn't imagine driving around in a Red Eyes jet (though, he did imagine the design once or twice, and in his head, it looked pretty damn cool.) or buying a sports car on a whim just because he needed a ride. Then again, he also couldn't imagine running an international gaming company, coming up with the technology Kaiba did, or opening an amusement park based completely on Duel Monsters – never mind a whole chain like Mokuba said they were going to.

As Joey tried to calm himself down, he thought to himself – though he'd never admit it – maybe Kaiba did work hard enough for everything he had where he deserved to splurge on his little toys. Not to mention, he reminded himself quickly of what a tyrant Kaiba's stepfather had been that really helped show how strong he'd been, even as a kid. Yeah, alright. He could give Kaiba some credit, and maybe even some silent admiration.

But did he really need to come down in a _jetpack_?


End file.
